The First Signer
by Shinobi Duelist
Summary: Sealed in time as the last act of sealing away the Earthbound Immortals, the first signer is lost through time, watching events but unable to do anything. But the new Domino reactor causes his spirit to be free, and reforming. Now, he has been reborn, and will defend the current world with all his strength for that is his Nindo. This is the story of the first signer, Uzumaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sealed in time as the last act of sealing away the Earthbound Immortals, the first signer is lost through time, watching events but unable to do anything. But the new Domino reactor causes his spirit to be free, and reforming. Now, he has been reborn, and will defend the current world with all his strength for that is his Nindo...The name of the signer was Uzumaki Naruto, the first signer. Starts at the time Carly battles Sayer. Pairing NarutoXAkiza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds**

**Naruto's deck is based on a deck from the Cardfight Vanguard anime. His deck will change throughout the story. He will have more then 1 deck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return Of The Legend**

Arcadia movement headquarters

Carly LP 0

Carly was sent flying through a window my Sayer. As she fell, a purple mist engulfed her and she began to think back.

"This is not happening," she whispered. "My life...is flashing before my eyes...hmm...I'm seeing a lot more of Jack then I thought I would...He looked so dreamy at the sunset...maybe we'll get back together once he finds out I got blasted out a window...if I survive." She hit the ground, but felt little pain.

"Wha-? Why...why don't I feel much pain?" She thought aloud as she heard footsteps, and turned to see someone. He wore a black cloak that covered his body, but the zip was undone. He wore baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with a spiral pattern where his heart would be. She was unable to clearly see her face as her vision was blurred.

His eyes glowed cerulean blue as he looked at her and placed a hand on her head. "The darkness is taking you over," he said in a sad voice. "Soon you will be transformed into a Dark Signer. Do not worry, you shall be saved by one who cares for you." He stood and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" She called. He turned and she was now able to see his face. She saw his spiky, gravity defying blonde hair and the three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. "Wh-who are you?"

"Who am I?" He asked, as he turned and walked away again. "The one who shall obliterate the Earthbound Immortals."

* * *

Akiza's Location

Akiza stared down Misty Lola, both wearing duel disks.

"You will tell me where my brother is once I've defeated you, Akiza," Misty declared.

"For the last time, I don't know where your brother is," Akiza yelled at her. They both prepared to draw their hands for the game to start, when a yellow flash appeared a few feet from them both. They looked, and both blushed heavily once they saw the man.

"Mind if I join this game?" He asked as a duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Who are you?" Misty demanded.

"The one who shall eradicate the Dark signers," he told her. "Now then, lets duel." The three of them all drew 5 cards.

? LP 4000

Akiza LP 4000

Misty LP 4000

"I'll go first," Akiza told them. "I draw." She drew a card and quickly looked over her hand. "I summon **Twilight Rose Knight (LV3/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/1000-1000)**. And luckily for me, I can activate his effect the moment he is summoned. When I successfully summon Twilight Rose Knight, then I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand." She grabbed another card. "So I special summon, **Lord Poison (LV4/WATER/Plant/Effect/1500-1000)**. And now I invite you to witness the royal engagement of my rose knight and lord poison," Twilight rose knight turned into stars that formed green rings around lord poison, who followed suit by turning into stars. A red beam of light engulfed the two.

"Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game," she declared as the dragon of roses let out a roar. "I place 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Misty said. "I activate the field spell, Savage Coliseum." A coliseum surrounded the 3 of them. "Then I activate the continuous spell card, field barrier. This prevents my Coliseum from being destroyed. Then I summon my **Reptilianne Gorgon (LV3/DARK/Reptile/Effect/1400-1400)**. Then I activate the continuous spell card, Attack Pheromones. With this, if one of my Reptile-type monsters attacks a defence position monster on either of your fields, then it is forced into attack mode, no questions asked. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then," the blonde haired man spoke. "Draw." He looked over his hand. "I summon **Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon**** (LV4/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/1800-1300)**. When I successfully summon Whirlwind, I can take a spell from my deck and add it to my hand." A card slid out his deck and he took it. "Now I'll activate it. I play the spell, Perdition calling! With this, I can take one Level 4 or lower monster with 'Perdition' in it's card name and special summon it. So I special summon **Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon (LV4/FIRE/Dragon/Tuner/1900-1300)**. Menace Laster's effect activates. When it's summoned, if I control a monster that isn't called 'Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon' I can special summon another 'Perdition' monster from my deck."

The blonde's deck glowed before he pulled out a card. "I special summon **Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid (LV2/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/800-1800)**." The small red dragon appeared, holding an orb. "Now I tune my Level 4 Menace Laser Dragon with my Level 4 Whirlwind Dragon and my Level 2 Petal Flare Dracokid." Menace laser exploded into rings of flame that surrounded the other two dragons.

"You burn in the scorching heat of purgatory, but your resurrected again and again, Dragon Emperor!" The flames whirled around him. "Descend now in your true form! Be uplifted by the flames, my avatar!" A pillar of crimson flames rose up, and a giant figure stood within them. "Synchro Summon! **Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord The Great (LV10/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3600-2100)**."

The flames cleared and there stood the most ferocious dragon either of the girls had ever seen. It stood, its eyes glowing yellow, and let out a horrible roar. "And now, for one of Overlord The Great's effects!" He held his hand up. "By removing material monsters in my graveyard from play, I can Synchro summon another 'Perdition' monster!"

"Two synchro summons in a row?!" Misty let out.

"I tune my Level 4 Whirlwind Dragon with my Level 4 Menace Laser Dragon!" The two dragon's appeared, before one burst into 4 rings of flames and surrounded the other. "Lead to destruction with a viscous whirlwind of flames!" He held up the card. "Burn everything in this world to ashes with the one who guides your path! Synchro Summon! **Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (LV8/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3100-2400)**!" He slammed the card onto his duel disk, and a blast of flames arose, and a second dragon appeared, letting out a fearsome roar.

"Two dragons?!" Akiza said, shocked. She suddenly grabbed her arm as the claw of the crimson dragon appeared. On the blondes arm a similar mark appeared. It was the head of the dragon, but it had a horn and a scar running along its eye.

"A signer?!" Misty says, shocked. She thought all the signers were accounted for.

"Now I activate the spell card, Trinity Crimson Flame! When I control a face-up 'Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt', I can choose up to two of the cards on my opponent's field and send them to the graveyard, and then deal 1000 points of damage!" He held out a hand. "One!" Reptilianne Gorgon was burned away. "Two!" Misty's face down, revealed to be mirror force, was also burned away. "And now the third flame." A blast of crimson flames shot at Misty, lowering her LP to 3000.

"The turn I activate this card, Dragonewt can't attack," the blonde holds another card. "Now I activate the spell card, Eternal Flame! If I control a face-up monster with 'Dragonic Overlord' in it's card name, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's fields, and then deal damage to my opponents equal to the amount of cards destroyed x300! With field barrier protecting your field spell along with Attack Pheromones, and the 4 cards in Akiza's field that's 6 cards. Which means the both of you are gonna take 1800 points of damage!" Dragonic Overlord held a flame in it's palm. "Burn it all away! Eternal Flame!" All the cards on Misty's field, except for her field spell, and all the card's on Akiza's field burned to ashes, and they both took 1500 points of damage. "The turn I play Eternal flame, 'Dragonic Overlord' cards can't attack. So I place two cards face down." He placed the final cards in his hand face down on the field. "And that ends my turn."

? LP 4000

Akiza LP 2200

Misty LP 1200

The girls both looked at him in awe. In just a single turn, he had not only wiped out their fields, but summoned two incredibly powerful synchro monsters that guarded him. Akiza was about to make her turn when Sayer fell through the floor, yelling.

"SAYER!" She screamed and ran to the edge.

"Uh oh, looks like our duel is cut shorts," Misty gathered her cards. "You will tell me where my brother is. And..." she looked to the blonde. "When I beat you, your coming with me cutie." She winked at him and ran off.

The blonde quickly ran to Akiza and grabbed her. "We need to go, the whole place is about to collapse."

"SAYER!" Akiza screamed again, and the two vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

Outside

The red head and the blonde appeared outside the building in a yellow flash. The cerulean eyed duelist set Akiza on her feet. "You should go and find the other signers," he told her.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" She asked him.

"I will go find the Dark Signers base," he informed her, turning around. "It's time this charade of the signers ended once and for all." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Akiza called out. "Who are you?!"

He glanced back at her. "Uzumaki Naruto. The first signer." He told her and threw a card to her, which she caught. "That card belongs in your deck. Use it." He told her as he walked away.

She glanced down at the card and her eyes widened. "Th-this is..."

The card was **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the broken wreck of satellite, a voice spoke to him. **'Oi, partner.' **It said. **'Aren't you forgetting someone?'**

'If it was possible to forget you Kurama, we may not be friends right now,' the blonde thought.

**'True enough,' **it chuckled. **'So, what are your plans now?'**

"Step one: obliterate the dark signers," he said calmly.

**'And what's step two?' **The nine tailed demon asked.

Naruto smirked. "Why, raise hell of course."

The demon laughed loudly. **'HAHAHA! Brilliant, I love it! Let's enjoy these duels, Uzumaki Naruto!'**

Naruto grinned and pulled out a card, slamming it onto his duel disk and using his Ninjutsu to make it real. "Summon! Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord The Great!" In a blaze of flames, the dragon appeared and let loose a roar. Naruto ran up and stood on it's head, holding its horn for support. "Let's fly, Overlord!" The dragon spread its blood red wings and set off into the sky. The other signers all saw it, but didn't know what it really symbolized, as the Dragon Emperor flew into the sky.

It symbolized the ending of all evil that would come to the world. It symbolized the birth of the seed of hope that would break the cycle of hatred. But most importantly...

It symbolized the return to Uzumaki Naruto, the first signer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Cardfight Vanguard**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tail Vs Head**

Naruto sat on his dragon's head as it soared through the sky. His cerulean eyes shifted as it flew, becoming red with 3 tomoe spinning in his eyes. "Damn...too much negativity in the air. I can't pinpoint the base." Naruto grumbled.

**'Did you honestly think you could deal with this in one day?' **Kurama asked.

"Remember the battle with Madara?" Naruto dead panned.

**'...Okay point,' **the demon allowed. **'But taking on all the dark signers at once isn't clever. You should let them come to you. For now, I say we go and test one of the other signers, to see if they match up to the standards our signers did back in the day.'**

"Hmm..." Naruto mused. "Good idea. Maybe we'll see how the Tail signer now compares to how the first tail Signer did in the past. Ah, that also reminds me I need to give them all the original cards, like Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Let's see..." he patted his head. "For Stardust they need to have Stardust Spark Dragon...for the Red Dragon Archfiend user they need to have Hot Red Dragon Archfiend...for Ancient Fairy Dragon's user they need Ancient Pixie Dragon...and unfortunately I don't have Life Stream Dragon, though I should try and retrieve it as soon as possible..."

**'Yes,' **Kurama spoke. **'So...a long fucking time we were wandering.'**

"Oh god not again," Naruto groaned, as Overlord changed his direction towards Domino City.

* * *

Yusei Fudo was sitting with Akiza, smiling happily as she finally connected with her parents. Standing with him were several of his friends; Jack, Leo, and Luna. Suddenly they heard a loud roar from outside, and they all stood and quickly ran to see what it was. Their eyes all widen as they watched Dragonic Overlord The Great descending towards them. Atop the dragon's head, Naruto looked down at them, smirking. The 4 signers felt their arms pulse and their marks glow

"Who are you?!" Jack yelled to him.

Naruto showed them his right arm, revealing the scar eyed dragon head on his arm. "I am a signer from long ago, who has come to test you to see if you are worthy of being signers," he spoke. "And the first one I want to duel is Yusei Fudo."

Yusei's eyes hardened, while Akiza looked at Naruto in confusion. Her mind was still jumbled from seeing her parents, and she was unable to remember who he was. "Why do you want to duel me?"

"Why to see how you compare to Kakashi-sensei of course," Naruto told him as he jumped off of his dragon's head, said beast disappearing as he landed. A crimson duel disk appeared on Naruto's arm as he slid a deck into it's slot. "Now duel me, Yusei."

Yusei stared at him before nodding and activating his duel disk. "Let's duel!"

Yusei LP 4000

Naruto LP 4000

"I'll make the first move," Naruto told him. "Draw! I summon **Little Liberator, Marron (LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1400-1000)** in attack mode!" A small person appeared on the field, wearing golden clothing and holding a book in her hand. "Then I place a card face down."

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei spoke. "I summon **Speed Warrior (LV2/WIND/Warrior/Effect/900-400) **to my field in attack mode! Now, the turn I normal summon Speed Warrior, I can use his effect to double his attack points!" The machine warrior let out a noise as it's power increased. "Speed Warrior! Take out Marron!"

"I activate my quick-play Spell card!" Naruto yelled out. "**Liberator's United**! I can only activate this card if I control a 'Liberator' monster on my field, and I only have one monster. I can take a level 4 or lower 'Liberator' from my deck and summon it to my field in attack mode, and then your only allowed to attack the monster summoned by this effect for the rest of the turn!" A card slid out of Naruto's deck. "So I special summon, **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale (LV4/FLIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/1800-1200)**!"

"But that mean's both our monster's are goners!" Yusei told him.

"No it doesn't! I activate Aglovale's special ability. When he's attacked, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to special summon another 'Liberator' monster from my hand, and end the battle phase, however I can only activate this ability within the first two turns that Aglovale is played! So I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard," he took the top card and slid it in, smirking a little once he saw it. "And special summon **Regulation Liberator, Aglovale (LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1800-1400)**!" Speed warrior stopped it's attack, returning to Yusei as a warrior wearing golden armor with blue hair appeared on the field. "Furthermore! When I special summon Regulation Liberator, I can check the top five cards of my deck and add another 'Liberator' to my hand." He picked them up. "I'll add **Liberator Of Good Luck, Epona**** (LV2/LIGHT/Warrior/500-1300) **to my hand!"

Yusei grit his teeth a little bit. "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn," he said, slipping two cards down onto the field.

"It's my move then Yusei. I draw," Naruto drew his card...and smirked. "I summon Epona to the field in defense mode! I tune my Level 4 Liberator Of Oath, Aglovale with my Level 4 Regulation Liberator, Aglovale and Level 2 Liberator Of Good Luck, Epona!" His tuner monster exploded into 4 circles of blue flame that enveloped the other two monster's. "Bluish flames that singe the soul! Turn your noble faith into power! Bring Judgement, my avatar!" From within the blue flames, red eyes could be seen and a figure was made out. A dragon with blue flames flowing on it's tail, head, and arms, wearing golden armor. "Synchro Summon! Burn gloriously! **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (LV10/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3300-2100)**!" The dragon let out a powerful roar.

Yusei stepped back. "What the- what is that?" He gripped his arm as he felt his signer mark reacting.

"When I synchro summon Prominence glare using Regulation Liberator, Aglovale, I can special summon it back to my field!" The golden warrior with blue hair appeared, standing by the dragon. "With Aglovale's second ability, I use him as an equip spell and equip him to Prominence Glare!" Aglovale stood on Prominence Glare's back as it let out a roar. "Now, when I control a Level 8 or higher 'Liberator' I can special summon **Liberator Of Royalty, Phallon** **(LV6/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/2000-1500) **in attack mode! Now I activate the effect of Prominence Glare! When he is equipped with Aglovale, I can discard a card from my hand and remove a monster in my graveyard from the game! With that, when he attacks you can't activate spell or trap cards until after the battle!"

"What?!" Jack yelled in surprise.

"But that means that Yusei's life points are about to take a huge hit!" Leo yelled out.

"You got that right little man," Naruto grinned. "Prominence Glare attacks Speed Warrior! Explosion Blue!" The blue flamed dragon shot blue flames at Speed Warrior, causing it to explode into millions of little shards.

Yusei LP 4000-2400= 1600

"And now, Phallon attacks! And with his effect, when I control a level 8 or higher 'Liberator' synchro monster, his attack points increase by 300 when attacking!" Phallon held his sword at the ready and charged at Yusei.

"I activate the trap, scrap Iron Scarecrow!" One of Yusei's cards flipped over and a scarecrow stopped Phallon's attack. "Once a turn, I can negate one of your attacks and then flip Scrap Iron Scarecrow back face-down!"

Naruto grinned. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move Yusei, make it count."

Yusei drew a card, looking at his hand. "Got it! First, I summon Junk Synchron! With his ability, I can special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard!" The armored warrior reappeared on the field. "Then, I play the double summon spell card! This allows me to summon an extra monster this turn. So I summon **Shield Warrior (LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/800-1600)**! Now, I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior and my Level 3 Shield Warrior!" The orange warrior pulled on a chord and turned into 3 glowing rings that surrounded Yusei's other two monster's and a beam of light shot through the middle. "I synchro summon, **Stardust Dragon (LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500-2000)**!"

Naruto grinned. "I activate my Trap, Synchro Mirror!" The card flipped up, to reveal a Mirror reflecting Stardust Dragon. "I can only use this card when you Synchro Summon a monster. Now I can special summon a Synchro Monster from my extra deck, ignoring the summoning conditions!" Naruto grinned as a blast of light shone. "Clustering hopes will become a new shooting star, lead the path that it shines upon! I summon! **Stardust Spark Dragon (LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500-2000)**!" A mirror copy of Stardust Dragon appeared from the light, and the two dragons stared at each other.

"Stardust Spark Dragon?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I've never heard of that card," Jack muttered.

"In addition to that, your only allowed to attack Stardust Spark Dragon this turn," Naruto told him.

Yusei grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," Naruto said. "I draw. I activate Stardust Spark Dragon's ability! During either player's turn, I can pick one face-up card on my field, and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! The card I'm choosing is my Stardust Spark Dragon! I also play the continuous spell, Liberator's blessing! Now by removing a Liberator in my graveyard from play, you can't activate any of your spell or trap cards when a LIGHT attribute monster attacks. In order to use this effect though, I need to remove a Liberator monster in my graveyard from play during each of my standby phases. But this is all I need!"

"But that means that-" Yusei began.

"It's over," Naruto finished. "Spark Dragon! Attack Stardust! Galactic Flare!" The copy of Stardust gathered silver energy in it's mouth which it fired at it's counterpart, causing the latter to scream in agony.

"Not yet!" Yusei told him. "I activate Shield Warrior's ability! When he's in the graveyard and a monster is of mine battles, I can remove him from the game to negate my monster's destruction!" The astral spirit of shield warrior appeared, protecting Stardust.

"Not bad Yusei," Naruto complimented. "But you did exactly as I predicted! I play the Quickplay spell card! Liberator's Light! When I'm unable to destroy one of your monster's in battle, I can increase the level of one of my monster's to that of another monster and then..." Here Naruto gained a dangerous grin. "I can XYZ Summon!"

"XYZ summon?" Yusei questioned.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jack spoke. "Does it exist?"

"Let me show you!" Naruto raised his hand. "I level up Phallon to Level 8! Now, using my Level 8 Stardust Spark Dragon and my Level 8 Liberator of Royalty Phallon, I construct the overlay network!" Both Phallon and Stardust became light that swirled and joined into a swirling vortex in front of Naruto. "Sacred Light...resurrect my fallen comrades that have fallen...rise up in the desperate moment!" A beam of light shot down. "XYZ Summon! Shine, Rank 8, **Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred**** (Rank 8/LIGHT/Warrior/XYZ/Effect/3500-2000 - summoning conditions: 2 Level 8 monsters)**." The light faded and standing there was a man, dressed in shining white armor with traces of gold. On his chest was a shining red crystal and he had two golden spirits floating around him.

"Xyz summoning," Yusei spoke, taking a step back.

"Alfred's ability activates," Naruto called out. "By removing one overlay unit during the battle phase, I can special summon a Liberator from my graveyard, then half your monster's attack and give it to that monster until the end of the turn! Rise once more, Phallon!" One of the golden spirits disappeared in a flash of light, and in it's place was Phallon, his power rising as Stardust's decreased. "Now go Phallon! And with his ability, an extra 300 attack points!" Phallon jumped towards the silver Dragon and cut off it's head, causing it to explode.

Yusei LP 2400-2300=100

"It's over Yusei," Naruto told him. "Go now, Alfred! Sacred Sparkle!" One of the pieces of armor on Alfred's shoulders moved, revealing a red cannon that fired directly at Yusei, who flew back and crashed into Jack.

Yusei LP 100-3500= -3400.

WINNER Naruto

"I win, Yusei Fudo," Naruto told him, deactivating his duel disk as his monster's disappeared. He grabbed Stardust Spark Dragon then walked over and picked up Stardust Dragon that had fallen on the ground.

"Don't touch it," Yusei yelled at him. Akiza squinted her eyes, trying to remember where she had seen Naruto.

Naruto compared the two before walking over to Yusei and giving him both cards. "Take good care of them, Yusei Fudo."

He looked at the cards in surprise before looking at Naruto. "Who are you?" Akiza's eyes widened in remembrance as she recognised Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the one who sealed away the Earthbound Immortals, who defeated the dark signers, who saved this world at the cost of his own life, and the First Signer." Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the blonde, who had a fox like smirk on his face. "So...who are the signers here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's or Cardfight! Vanguard**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Head Vs Wings**

"F-first signer?" Leo spoke shakily.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "I am the very first signer, who was gifted with the head of the crimson dragon. Though after being sealed away it...evolved," he glanced to his arm as everyone saw it was still glowing, all of them taking note of the horn and scar the head of the dragon bore.

"How come your mark has a horn and scar while the crimson dragon doesn't?" Leo asked, suspicious.

"Like I said," Naruto spoke calmly. "It evolved beyond the original signers, becoming an entirely new power. And now..." he reached into his pocket and everyone tensed...only for him to pull out two cards. "Who is the user of Red Dragon Archfiend and who is _suppose_ to have Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

Jack and Luna raised their hands and Naruto threw a card to both of them. Jack looked at his card, now holding **Jewelled Red Dragon Archfiend**, while Luna now held **Ancient Pixie Dragon**. "Those are the original forms of your dragons. I return them to you, as they were entrusted to me by my comrades."

Akiza stepped forward. "You...your the one who gave me this," she held up **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**.

"Ah yes," Naruto nodded sadly. "That is the original form of Black Rose Dragon. It is now yours." Naruto fixed his eyes on Leo, before walking over to him. "Sorry..." he muttered.

Everyone blinked. "What?" Leo asked. "Why are you sorry?"

Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, I do not have **Life Stream Dragon** for you, it was sealed away in the Crimson Dragon, so unfortunately you can't awaken your signer powers."

Everyone's eyes then widened. "L-Leo is a signer?!" Jack asked, bewildered.

"No," Naruto said. "At least, not yet. Upon receiving Life Stream Dragon, Leo's signer powers will awaken. However, we need to retrieve it first and foremost. In the meantime however..." he pulled out a card and handed it to Leo. It was **Power Tool Mecha Dragon**. "Why are you-"

"Hold it right there!" Jack yelled, pulling on his duel disk. "We can't trust you just yet, so I want to duel you to see you have no bad intentions!"

"Jack-" Yusei began, only to be cut off.

"Save it Yusei!" Jack snapped. "You may trust him, but I don't!"

Naruto sighed. "Fine then," he slid his deck out of his duel disk and slid in a different one. "I'll take you on."

"Duel!" The two yelled as they activated their disks.

Naruto LP 4000

Jack LP 4000

"I'll go first," Naruto said. "Draw." He drew a card and looked at it. He almost sighed at it. "I summon **9 Tailed Jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto (LV3/LIGHT/Shinobi/Pendulum/Tuner/1400-500)**!" Everyone's eyes widened as what appeared to be a younger Naruto, wearing a white shirt and black pants, appeared on the field. The monster immediately ran and hid behind it's older counterpart.

"Pendulum...monster?" Jack asked, bewildered.

Naruto patted the monster's head affectionately, causing the child to smile. "Now I'll equip Naruto with **Desire To Protect**! Then I'll place two cards face down." He slid the cards onto the field. "Your turn."

Jack drew a card, then ran over his hand. "I summon my **Twin Sword Marauder (LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/1600-1000)** in attack mode! Marauder! Take out his monster!" The warrior with twin sabers ran towards the blonde monster, who shook in fear...only for a demonic smirk to cross his lips as he lashed out, his attack points increasing by 300, becoming slightly stronger than Jack's monster. "WHAT?!"

"I activated the effect of Desire to Protect," Naruto told him. "By discarding a monster from my hand, I can increase Naruto's attack points by that monster's level x 100. The monster I discarded was the Level 3, **Innocent Child- Uchiha Sasuke (LV3/FIRE/Shinobi/Pendulum/1400-500)**. Which means Naruto is stronger than your monster." The young blonde jumped up and landed a solid punch on the warrior, causing it to explode and Jack's life points to lower.

"Hmph," the blonde said. "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

Naruto LP 4000

Jack LP 3900

"My turn," Naruto drew a card and actually did sigh this time. "During the standby phase I equipped **9 Tailed Jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto **with **Desire To Protect **then I can tribute him to summon a new monster, then equip DTP to that monster." The young Naruto roared as it was engulfed in red energy. "I summon from my deck, **Shinobi Of Konoha - Uzumaki Naruto (LV5/LIGHT/Shinobi/Pendulum/2100-1300)**!" In a flash of red, a new Naruto appeared. He was still younger than the duelist, but he was definitely older than the last. He wore a completely orange jumpsuit and strange blue sandals. He had the same spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes, but also wore a headband with a metal plate and spiral shaped leaf engraved into the metal.

"Now I play one of my face down cards, the continuous spell card- **Call For Reinforcements**!" The card rose up, with the image of the blonde ninja in front of them and many people behind him. "With this, once per turn, I can add **Shinobi** type monster's to my hand for each card on my opponent's field. And you have two cards face down which means two monsters are added to my hand." Two cards slid out his deck and he held them in his hand. "Now then, Jack Atlas," Naruto smirked. "Let's see you handle this." He held out the two cards in his hand, and their surroundings glowed with an odd blue light.

"I set the Pendulum Scale at Level 1 with my **Konoha's ****Copy Shinobi - Hatake Kakashi (LV7/LIGHT/Shinobi/Pendulum/2600-1700) **and level 11 with my **Konoha Shinobi - Haruno Sakura (LV5/LIGHT/Shinobi/Pendulum/1300- 2500)**!" In pillars of light, the two monster's rose, a man with gravity defying silver hair, and a girl with unnatural pink hair. "With this I can now summon monsters Levels 2-10 at the same time!"

"What is this?!" Jack was shocked, as was everyone else.

"Grand power which shakes my very soul," Naruto chanted. "Lend me the strength to crush my foes! **PENDULUM SUMMON**! Appear before me, my monster comrades!" A crack opened between Sakura and Kakashi, and a beam of light shot onto the field. "From my extra deck, **9 Tailed Jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto**. And from my hand **Konoha Shinobi - Uchiha Sasuke ****(LV5/FIRE/Shinobi/Pendulum/Tuner/1900-1700) **as well as **Konoha's Jonin Commander Shinobi - Nara Shikamaru**** (LV7/DARK/Shinobi/Pendulum/2300-1900)**!" The three monsters appeared on the field, ready for battle.

"From your extra deck?!" Jack yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can," Naruto smirked. "When a Pendulum monster leaves the field, it goes to the extra deck instead of my graveyard!" Jack grit his teeth as Naruto raised a hand. "Now! Using my Level 5 **Konoha Shinobi - Uchiha Sasuke **and my Level 3 **9 Tailed Jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto **I double tune my **Shinobi Of Konoha - Uzumaki Naruto**!"

"Double Tuning?!" Yusei yelled. "Does such a synchro summoning exist!"

"Let me show you!" He raised his hand as Sasuke and the younger Naruto becoming glowing orange rings. "When using **9 Tailed Jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto **for a synchro summon, I lower his level by one!" The orange rings engulfed the older Naruto. "Sacred beast sleeping in darkness! The time has come for you to spread you glorious light across this battle field! Lead us on a new path to salvation!" A beam of light shot through the rings. "**SYNCHRO SUMMON**! Appear before me! Level 12! **Celestial Dragon - Synchro Mirage Dragon (LV12/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/0-0)**!" The dragon appeared in all it's glory. It's body glistened with gold and silver, a sacred light shining around it. It had a pair of silver eyes that almost melded with its golden and silver head and wings. A horn ran up, silver and gold as well, and a scar ran down it's right eye. Naruto's signer mark glowed with absolute power in the presence of it.

"Synchro...mirage dragon?" Leo spoke in awe.

"Beautiful..." Luna said.

"But it has 0 attack points," Jack said. "How will it help you?"

Naruto smirked. "I place one card face down. Your turn."

"Then I draw!" He drew a card. "When you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Vice Dragon (LV5/WIND/Dragon/Effect/2000-2400)** by halving it's attack points! Then I summon the tuner monster, **Dark Resonator (LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/1300-300)**! Now I tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon!" Dark resonator exploded into green rings that circled vice dragon. A beam of light shot through. "I SYNCHRO SUMMON MY RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" The dragon appeared and roared loudly.

"Now, go an attack his dragon! Absolute Power Force!" The Dragon's hand was surrounded in flames as it charged at Naruto's dragon.

Naruto held out his hand. "Synchro Mirage Dragon's special ability activates! By removing it from play until the end of my turn, I negate your attack!" The dragon disappeared in a flurry of light as Red Dragon archfiend stopped it's attack. "Then I play my trap **Mirage Return**! I select a Synchro Monster that's been removed from play and special summon it!" Naruto's dragon appeared once more, glowing with power. "Now for my dragon's next ability!" The dragon let out a roar. "When it returns to the field after being removed from play, I can select one of my opponent's monster's and take control of it!"

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled in outrage. "But you-"

"Come to me, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's ace monster vanished, appearing on Naruto's side of the field.

Jack grit his teeth. "I...end my turn..."

"Then it's my turn." Naruto drew a card. "Synchro Dragon's effect. I can sacrifice a Synchro monster to special summon another from my deck with the same level, ignoring all summoning conditions! And its classed as a synchro summon!"

"So the reason you took my archfiend wa-" Jack began.

"I trade in my synchro dragon!" The dragon disappeared in a flurry of light. "From the darkness comes light and from light comes darkness! May the two entities join into one! Bring forth a path to a revolution!" A light shone brightly. "**SYNCHRO SUMMON**! Appear now! Level 12! **Revolution Dragon - NEO Synchro Mirage Dragon (LV12/CHAOS/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/4000-4000)**!" This monster looked exactly like the other dragon, except it gave off a black aura, the gold seemed more orange, and it's eyes were blood red. "Revolution Dragon's effect! By picking a continuous spell card on my field and sending it, I pick a card on my field and it can't be effected by your spell or trap cards until the end of the turn."

"So you'll be getting rid of your call for reinforcements then?" Jack spoke.

"Wrong," Naruto told him. "Once set in the pendulum zones, Pendulum monster's are treated as continuous spells. So I'll send Sakura to my graveyard to protect Revolution Dragon, and then ditch Kakashi to protect the face down I played last turn." The two monster's disappeared. "Now I activate the effect of **Shinobi Of Konoha - Uzumaki Naruto **in my graveyard! When I have monster's with the names **'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' **and **'Hatake Kakashi' **in my graveyard, then I can select another **Shinobi **type monster, along with another monster I control, and tribute it to resurrect them!" Shikamaru smirked and disappeared as the 4 Shinobi of Konoha - Team 7- reappeared on the field.

"Then I'll play a trap! **Passing of Years**! When I control the 4 monster's you see before you, then I can tribute them to bring out even stronger versions!" The monster's disappeared in whirlwinds and out of the whirlwinds, stepped older versions of them. "Meet **Konoha's Wandering Uchiha - Uchiha Sasuke (LV8/DARK/Shinobi/Effect/3100-2700)**, **Konoha's Medic Queen - Haruno Sakura (LV8/EARTH/Shinobi/2700-3400)**, **Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage - Hatake Kakashi (LV10/LIGHT/Shinobi/3000-2500)** and last, but certainly not least, **Savior Of The Nations - Uzumaki Naruto (LV10/LIGHT/Shinobi/3400-2900)**!"

Jack paled. "Um...truce?"

"No," Naruto told him. "I activate Naruto's ability! I combine all the monster's attack points together for one ultimate attack!" Naruto let out something akin to a yell as his power skyrocketed. **(4000+2700+3100+3000+3400=16200)**

"O-Over 16000!" Everyone except the blonde Uzumaki yelled.

"And now I'll put my **Call For Reinforcements **to good use. So now, by using revolution dragon's effect to ditch it, I protect Naruto from your spells and traps." Naruto pointed towards Jack. "It's over. **Savior Of The Nations - Uzumaki Naruto **with attack you directly!" His monster counterpart smirked as 9 versions of himself appeared, all holding a different version of the same attack. "Attack with **Sage Art: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Barrage**!" All the attacks slammed into Jack, who flew back into Yusei, who caught him, as his life points plummeted.

Naruto LP 4000

Jack LP 0 (12300)

Naruto smirked as he took his cards and put them in his coat pocket. "Satisfied?"

Jack looked at Naruto as the uzumaki walked over. "Yeah...I guess."

Naruto offered a hand. "I look forward to working with you, Mister Atlas."

"And I you, Mister Uzumaki," Jack smirked as he grabbed Naruto's hand.

* * *

**This will be the only chapter in which Naruto uses a Naruto themed deck**


End file.
